Silence My Child!
by XxAliBabyxX
Summary: To die at the age of 13 is not fun, even when you know you deserve it. To be burned alive and then have your bodies remains; if their is any left, hanged from Gatlin signs for outlanders. Yeah totally not fun!


_A/n- Hey Guys, _

_I decided to write a COTC fanfic, I also think Isaac is hot even if he is 25 when the movie came out. I really want this story to be a fun fanfic which means I want you to read and enjoy and if you want to review thats fine, I really want you guys to enjoy this like I enjoyed writing it!_

_-Flames will be very welcomed, they help me laugh; and I don't laugh very often so yeah!-_

_Warnings- The story might change to "M" if needed. I think you already know this, but there will be a OC, no fluffy crap (No offence), may be disturbing; maybe not in this chapter but it will become more disturbing in later chapters. If I decided to do more chapters then just one...hey! you never no? _

_Well I guess there is just one more thing to say; I don't own COTC so don't get your panties in a bunch (Ewwww!)._

_Why me? _I thought to myself as I watched the corn fields burst into flames from my high spot on the corn cross _(A/n- Is that what it is called?)_

I don't know how all of this stuff started; I was always good...well until I joined the "Satin's Corn Field" as I liked to call it when nobody was around. Actually, there was one person around to hear that and it would have to be "He who I don't give a flying care about!" he hears everything; litterally. Maybe I do deserve to be on this corn cross in the blazing heat; and I am not talking about the sun I mean the fire. You see ever since my brother was sarificed I knew that my faith was dwindaling fast. I believe in _**Him**_, but really I don't believe in the things he does. I just can't get these sinful thoughts out of my head I know it is my fault for being up here, but I can't really deny the fact that I am _glad_ to be dying early. If this is what living is like I rather die a horrid death like the outlanders.

"Let the traitor burn!" someone yelled from below. I always thought this was my family, but you do one thing wrong in this place and they turn on you in a instant. I could feel my eyes water with hurt, my tears felt like acid as they ran down my sinful cheek. How could I have actually thought this was my perfect family; because in the hardning truth this wasn't a family this was...a battle field. When you step in this place it was either kill or be killed. Most just followed into peer pressure or worse...fear. Fear the greatness that every villain strives to have and a weakness that every hero wishes would go away.

I guess in every reasonable twisted way I would be a Hero in this fairy tale, ofcourse those books aren't allowed, but I am already going to die I might as well tell the truth about my other sinful ways. The "Satin's Corn Field" are the villians in every way. I guess In truth I am kind of like a lamb hiding as a wolf instead of the other way around, if that makes since...uh yeah probably not. Will I ever come back to this devil's playground in the other life...honestly I probably will just for punishment.

_Well Star...if you didn't already ruin your life with this then why don't you come back and ruin someone else's life just for the fun of it! _Yeah I pretty much am done. I know for a fact that at the end of this rainbow there won't be a pot of gold...there will be pain; yes much pain. Pain that wouldn't even be known for thousands of more generations. To die at the age of 13 is not fun, even when you know you deserve it. To be burned alive and then have your bodies remains; if their is any left, hanged from Gatlin signs for outlanders. I know that there is one person down below me on the unsinful ground that is disapointed with me, they do not hate me or am angered by me or even wish that I die; for that person is my friend who commited much more sinful things then me. They just knew how to keep there mouth closed unlike me. If I got to say one thing to him it would have to be _thank you_, for he did not judge me or look at me like I was worse then a adult itself. For he is my friend my only friend, Jacob.

"My children, as you know this _traitor_ has commited sinful things, things that I couldn't even imagine. For she has saved a adult from getting sacrificed to 'He Who Walks Behind The Rows'. Our Lord, is extremely unhappy, so much that he is threatning to put us back in the outlanders world, the world of sins and evil." Isaac paused as many of the children gasped with fear. _I actually thought they couldn't hate me more, well I guess I lost that bet!_.

"Yes my children, for she has brought hatred to our corn!" Isaac yelled in rage that seemed to shake the whole corn field. Many of the childrens eyes went to mine burning with madness and hatred. I knew that if they were allowed to hurt me I would be dead in less than four seconds.

"Then we shall spread her blood as we burn her alive!" A older boy screamed out in unbearable rage that made me wish I was dead. How could I have been so stupid, If I would have listen to Jacob and shut my mouth and done everything I was _supposed_ to do I wouldn't be in this fearful mess. Listening to my used to be brother and sisters raging words makes me want to hide in a bottle full of water. So I could die, but in a slow process that would make me wish for fire.

"Yes, but as for of right now I think we shall teach her the _right _way to...beg for death in a slow _painful _way. Don't you Star?" Isaac said coldly with a smirk on his lips. I was litterlly afraid now, If I could kill myself I would right now. Anything would be better then what those hidden meanings to the words Isaac said meant.

"I.I'm sorry _please _don't hurt me!" I stuttered. I looked at Isaac again and he was red in the face, his eyes narrowing at me. He looked bold and dangerous, but also deadly.

"You think _you_ should get by _without _punishment! I think you are_ very _mistaken, little child" He screamed in rage and horror. When Isaac would say 'child' with out the 'my child' you _knew _you were going to die a _very_ horrible death. I looked down at the other children who were glaring at me, looking at me like I was filth. At least I was healthy...well now. Could I get out of my death to come...no I couldn't I would be eaten alive by the corn and then turned into soil. Maybe.

"Star...when I am done with you, you will be wishing for me to cut your filthy neck. Now Star why don't we start with a little down time..." Isaac whispered harshely. Isaac raised his hand and motioned to me, the two oldest boys moved towards the corn cross looking at me with a evil smirk that breathed trouble. The corn cross came down to the ground the boys took their knifes out of there belts and slashed the ropes that were holding my wrists and feet. I jumped to run when they grabbed me and pulled my arm tightly. They basecully dragged me to be infront of Isaac, who held his hand up and brought it down with so much force I though he would break it. His hand hit the side of my face, making my head go back with increadible force that seemed unrealistic for a young boy to do. I noticed something sticky and wet running down my face, which within second I knew it was...blood.

My blood which spilled out like a bomb in a canon exploding into the air. I had always been a easy bleeder, but this time I knew that if that much of my blood was spilt with a simple hard hit then that would only mean one thing. One thing in which I would probably never get to truely know. Which is; Isaac couldn't be human, of normal he had to be...something more, but I didn't know what. All that I knew was that Isaac was not the boy who everyone thought he was. Looking into those black hardened eyes I knew there was a bigger fire than anybody knew was there. Sadly, I would never make it to find the truth.

So as I welcomed the darkness I thought _for as of now to forever I will always be a memory, a memory which will never be ceased to be forgotten._

_A/n- Hey again,_

_So how did you like it? Was it everything you hoped it would be? Is it disturbing for you or sick enough that I should be checked into the doctors right away? _

_I didn't think it was really disturbing, but to each there own. _

_Should I write more COTC fanfic stories? _

_Also, sorry about spelling and grammar I am just so tired! _

_Review if you want and tell me! :)_


End file.
